1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horn speaker, and more particularly to a horn speaker having a horn wall the shape of which is improved so as to have wide directional characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a horn speaker having a cut-off frequency is used over a frequency band given by the following expression